Generations
Detailed generation history of Division Operatives Inside the box that we recovered from Derinyu, Turkey we found four oval-shaped objects. They were deep blood-red and after laboratory testing were found to be made of fossilized blood. The dna was 9900 years old and contained our dna. Dr. Garofanis had previously mentioned rumors of seeds that were before our first generations. He also mentioned that there's some evidence that memories are shared between the different generations. Jason (David) Identity before the 1st generation unknown. # Pasquale Conti: Templar. Was in love with Florenza (Sophia 1) and she returned the advances but nothing ever came of it. # Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin: He was a Russian peasant, mystical faith healer and a trusted friend to the family of Nicholas II, the last Tsar of Russia. Crucial in the events behind the fall of the Tsars. Assassinated December 30, 1916, at Moika Palace, Saint Petersburg, Russia. Interesting fact that Khionya Guseva (Sophia 2) attempted to assassinate Grigori two years prior to this, it is believed that the Templars had interceded and brainwashed her to assassinate him. # David Roberto: A double-agent working for both the Italian and British governments during the Second World War. It was David Roberto and Stefan Brand (Theophilus 3) who assassinated Adolf Hitler and his companion/assassin Eva Braun in 30/4/1945. # Clint Bryant: Deceased 12/03/2011. Check file 12032011-179/C6 # Jason Eric Roberts (Current) Theophilus (Patrick) Identity before the first generation: Israfil (mentioned by the old man in the Monastery of Blind Whispers) # Fabrizio Moretti: Templar. Memories of being used like a pawn by the Templars. Their wars were for profit and power, not pure intentions. # Nikola Tesla: Inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, physicist, and futurist. Deceased 7/1/1943. A brilliant genius who helped push Division way ahead of the competition in his day. # Stefan Brand: He used the alias Siegfried Knappe during the Second World War, he worked as a double agent between the Germans and the British governments. As one of Hitler’s closest lietenants, he eventually took part at meetings at Hitler’s bunker in Berlin. It was Stefan Brand and David Roberto (David 3) who assassinated Adolf Hitler and his companion/assassin Eva Braun in 30/4/1945. There was an intense feeling of the presence of the Lance of Longinus # Anatoli Yefremov: Infiltrated the Russian parliament and saw the forming of a political framework to start a new World War, was a crucial figure in turning President Khrushchevs head to not start a nuclear war during the Cuban nuclear missile crisis in October 1962. Memories of Something hidden beneath the Cathedral of Saint Sophia in Velegy Novgorod. Something the orthodox church wished hidden from the Roman Catholics and the Templars. Knew of the history of Khionya Guseva (Sophia 2). After she had fled from the second assassination attempt what really happened was that she was caught by government officials and put in prison where she died at the age of 94. She’s buried in a graveyard in Volgograd. # James Ward: Ascended 2009, Thought to have deceased 12/03/2011. Check file 12032011-179/C6. Died in Fukushima with memories of Healani Kaouhane (Sophia 3) saving a group of civilians and not being able to help him. She had figured out that we'd been betrayed from the inside by Maria and Steven. Later in 2013 Kidnapped Rebecca Kelly and took her to the Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immculate Conception. Shot in the head by Patrick after telling us that we have been lied to. He said "Garofanis knows, he knows even if he doesn't admit it. Healani knew all along. You can not trust her, or her Nephelim. Don't be sheep. We're supposed to be saviors, we're not supposed to follow, we're supposed to lead. We're fucking angels for God's sake!" He died with the word 'Father' escaping his lips as he looked upwards. His spirit appeared in the morgue inside Division when the operatives went to check on his body. Only Patrick saw it - it begged for forgiveness and mentioned Hebrews 9:12. The spirit disappeared when forgiven with an intense feeling of warmth that made Patrick pass out cold for hours. # Patrick Ray Coulton: (current) Ascended 2012 Jonathan (Douglas) Identity before the first generation: Gibrail (mentioned by the old man in the sanctum in Tortuga) # Tiberio Rossi: Templar # Alan Turing: A British pioneering computer scientist, mathematician, logician, cryptanalyst and theoretical biologist who broke the Enigma shortening the war by an estimated 2 years and saving hundreds of thousands (if not millions) of lives. Deceased 7/6/1954. # Ryan Grassee: Ascended 2009, Deceased 12/03/2011. Check file 12032011-179/C6 (Fukushima) # Douglas Loeb (current) Ascended 2012 Sophia Identity before the first generation unknown. # Florenza de Luca: Templar. Ordered by the Templars to poison Pope Boniface VIII with arsenic. Templars were at the time controlled by Philip IV of France. After that Florenza grew alienated from the order and withdrew into solitude as a nun to the St. Marienthal Abbey in Germany, not wishing to be a pawn of the Templars any longer. # Khioniya Guseva: Her role was to infiltrate the Russian Orthodox Church and bring about a religious revolution. It is believed that she was brainwashed by the Knights Templar at the age of 13. Khioniya was supposed to work with the monk Sergei Michailovich Trufanov and Rasputin to bring about this reform but instead, for unknown reasons she attempted to assassinate Rasputin 12/7/1914. Having thought that she succeeded she screamed “The anti-Christ is dead! I killed the anti-Christ!”. She was imprisoned but released years later only to have attempted and failed another assassination attempt, this time on Patriarch Tikhon of Moscow, in 1919. She managed to escape and there is no information about her after this. # Born Margaret Evelyn Hookham, changed her name to Margot Fonteyn: Worked undercover, her cover was that of a world class prima ballerina. She spied on members of the Russian government and the KGB, she helped Rudolf Nureyev defect to the West (he was also a spy, but for the KGB who in turn leaked his information to Margot). In 1955 she married Dr Roberto Arias, a Panamanian diplomat (and member of the Knights Templar) to London. She found out as much as possible of the movements of the Knights Templar as she could and reported them back to Division. She was arrested when Arias attempted a coup d'état against the Panamanian government in 1959. Information released on 28 May 2010 indicated Dame Margot knew of, and at one point was involved in, the coup attempt. In 1964, a rival Panamanian politician shot Arias, leaving him a quadriplegic for the rest of his life. After her retirement she spent all her time in Panama, and was close to her husband and his children from an earlier marriage. Shortly before her husband's death, in 1989, Fonteyn was diagnosed with a cancer that proved fatal. Thought to have died on 21 February 1991 in a hospital in Panama City, Panama, aged 71. We later found out that another incarnation of her had managed to heal her cancer in 91 and given her a house to live in Panama. # Healani Kaouhane: Ascended 2009. Supposedly died in Fukushima after saving a group of civilians. Project Sophia discontinued. Another of her incarnations brought her body to the Division during the chase for her capture. Found out that her handler Maria Nemecek and secretary Steven Rowling were working for The Templars and killed them. Judy Sanderson: Working for Sarif or the Kusanagi Cyberware Corporation. Generation unknown. Lilith: In the notes of the Rabbi there's a mention that Adam's first wife, Lilith, became the consort of Cain and through metamorphosis turned into one of the Benei Ha’Elõhïm.